Ghost
by W0nderboy
Summary: This is a what if alternate ending to CCS #5....


***********************************************************************  
This is a what if story that takes place around issue #5 of Card Captor Sakura. I have only seen one episode of the TV show, so don't please don't flame me, thank you.  
***********************************************************************   
Ghost By Wonderboy  
***********************************************************************  
  
"This time we have walkie-talkies.", says Tomoyo. "If anything happens, tell me. Don't get crazy." Then it happened, a figure came out of the water. I was hoping it was her. I had many questions to ask to my mother. If she was my mother. Kero-Chan hoped it was a Clow Card, but I hope in my heart, it really was her. "We all see the same thing this time!?", I heard Kero say. "Fly!!" I felt her pulling me in, like before. The next thing I knew I was in the water. The pain increased. I couldn't breathe. "Why Mother?", I asked. 'why am I here. Then I heard her speak.  
"Because, I wanted to see you again. You've grown..." I was shocked. She wanted to... Then I remembered that I was running out of air. "Mother.", I cried. Then I remembered what Yuki had told me before. "My mother wouldn't put me in this danger!" The spirit staggered back. It looked hurt? Oh no, was she really my mother?  
She put her hand over her hand to not show that she was crying. "Have I raised my daughter to be that cruel?" Then she faded.  
"Wait!", I cried, but it ws to late, I felt the water seeping into my lungs, and I passed out.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I woke up in the hospital. "You're awake at last." I turned my head to see a nurse.  
"You're a lucky girl." Your friend was able to get help. They found you on the ground not breathing. You had inhaled alot of water. We thought we would have another dead child to bury." She smiled at me. "But we were able to get you to breathe and push the water out. "I'll inform the doctor. You just rest now." She left the room.  
  
It was quite boring, they wouldn't let me have any visitors. I bet everyone was worried. Dad and Tomoyo, and Yuki, and Kero, and all my friends at school and Toya. Well maybe not Toya. Mom. Oh god, what have I done?  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
It was a few days later, and I could have visitors. I got alot of flowers. The day after, Tomoyo came in before it was time for no visitors. She and Kero who had come along (She was taking care of him while I was in the hospital) told me that the ghost hadn't appeared since I was here.  
"Do you think that it's waiting for you?"  
"She."  
"What did you say?"  
"Sakura.", said Kero, "You really think it's your mother?"  
I nod. I knew it was. "I doubt she will be appearing again."  
"What happened in the water Sakura?", asked Tomoyo.  
"It's hard to explain.", said I. "I...I can't explain it, that's all."  
She nodded at me as if to say, I understand. "Well I'll leave you alone. I'll see you tomorrow, is that ok? It must be a bummer to spend another week here. Later Sakura." Kero says the same thing.  
  
***********************************************************************  
It is now night. I can hear the crickets chirp. The only light is from the moon which is shining through the window. I can't sleep. I noticed the window is open, and I'm cold. The nurse steps in. "Sorry about that, she says, she goes over and closes the windows. Then she departs. I still can't sleep. I hear a noise. I turn my head to the same window. Noone is there. I sigh in relief. I feel tired and I fall into a deep sleep.  
  
I wake up, for I heard that noise again. I would guess it was from a tree branch, but there are no trees, not at my window at least. Then I feel a coldness, same as before, but the window is closed unless somebody opened it again. Maybe I should check. But when I do I see a glowing figure in front of my bed. The window is closed. The coldness comes from her...  
  
It is my mother...  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
Disclaimer notes: Card Captor Sakura was created by Clamp. I'm taking this story from the manga, not the anime. Oh yes, I did borrow some of the lines from the issue. (Tomoyo and Kero's first lines and Sakura's first lines are mixed.) These characters do not belong to me.  
*************************************************************************************************  
Author's note's: If you really want to know, the spirit that Sakura saw was really a Clow Card. The Card of Illusion. I thought, what if it wasn't. What if it was really Sakura's mother? It didn't come out like I really planned it though, oh well...  
************************************************************************************************* 


End file.
